As illustrated in FIG. 8, a stack of thin paper has been so far formed by stacking double-folded thin paper sheets one on top of the other with their folding directions reversing alternately to sequentially take out the thin paper one by one (hereinafter referred to as tissue paper). As an example of such tissue paper, there have been known hair perm paper used to hold the tip of hair in the state wrapped therewith in perming, tissue paper, paper towel and so on.
As examples of the hair perm paper, there are various tissue paper differing in size, such as narrow tissue paper commensurate with a slender rod for tiny hair curling, and wide tissue paper commensurate with a thick rod for thick hair curling.
As an example of a supply case for sequentially taking out tissue paper, Patent Literature 1 discloses a tissue paper supply case for containing tissue paper sheets in a state of energizing upward thereinside so as to take out the tissue paper sheets through a take-out hole open in the middle of the upper surface member of a rectangular case body, which is provided on the inside of the upper surface member with a chevron-shaped induction surface facing toward the take-out hole. As well, there is disclosed that the tissue paper of various sizes can be contained and taken out according to the size of the tissue paper by forming opposite grooves along the upper and lower insides of the case body and setting a partition plate into between the opposite grooves.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a dispenser for sanitary tissue paper, which is provided on the inner sides of its both broad side surfaces with a position adjusting member made of compressible elastic material such as urethane foam.